


Ulterior Motive

by Telesilla



Series: Take a Chance on Me [10]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Baseball, Domestic Fluff, Kittens, M/M, San Francisco Giants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Why are you being so nice to me?" Buster asks when Madison starts working on his lower back.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motive

_Sunday, October 5, 2014_

Buster falls asleep on the plane before it even leaves the runway in DC. Normally Madison would start the flight in the row opposite Buster's and then move across the aisle and settle in next to him. Tonight, he just drapes a blanket over Buster and stretches out in his own row, dozing his way through the flight.

The sky is already light when Madison carries their bags down off the plane. Buster falls asleep against Madison's shoulder in the bus on the way to the park and then Madison has to wrestle their bags and Buster out to his truck. 

"Sorry, can't drive...." Buster mumbles. 

"Shut up," Madison says. Normally that doesn't work, because Buster hates letting anyone else drive, but Buster just leans his head back and two minutes later, he's snoring. Again.

Madison leaves their stuff in the truck and lets Buster lean on him as they go up the front steps. The sun's just coming over the roof of the house across the street and the air is fresh and clean; it's cool now, but it'll warm up later. Madison's learned to love San Francisco in the early fall and today's going to be gorgeous. For a stupid, romantic moment, he wishes he and Buster could go to the beach later in the afternoon, like normal people do. Maybe, he thinks, they can go to Mexico during the off season. Spend a week or two on the beach.

"Go on," he says to Buster. "Get your ass upstairs. You want some water or something?"

"Motrin," Buster says. "Lots of it." He climbs the stairs slowly; Madison doesn't like the way he's all but leaning against the wall, but he doesn't say anything. 

When Madison brings a bottle of water and a handful of Motrin into the bedroom, he's a little surprised to find Buster still awake. He's lying on his side, trying to pet Ram Tough while she nuzzles one of his armpits.

"You're disgusting," Buster says. "You know that, right? You have awful cat food breath and your fascination with armpits is creepy."

"She grew up with us," Madison says, putting the water and pills on the bedside table. He sits down in the chair and starts pulling his boots off. "Not like we're good examples of good clean living."

"I am." Buster shimmies out of his jeans and throws them in Madison's direction. 

"You don't even wear underwear half the time," Madison says, ducking as Buster throws his shirt at him.

"Is that a...are you complaining about it?"

"No. Just sayin'."

Buster's lying on his stomach now and in the dim light coming through the bedroom curtains, he looks like a photo you might buy down on the Castro. His ass, Madison thinks--not for the first time--is a work of fucking art.

"How're you doing?" he asks, crossing the room to sit on the bed next to Buster. 

"I'm fine."

"Buster," Madison says. "How are you doing?" 

Buster sighs. "Eighteen innings in the squat; how do you think I'm doing? My back's stiff and my legs are fucking killing me, okay?"

"Thought so. Don't take those," he adds, sweeping the Motrin off the nightstand and into his palm.

"Huh?"

When Madison comes back into the room, Buster's still sprawled out on his stomach. "Here."

"I'm not taking two of those."

"Yeah," Madison says, putting both muscle relaxants into Buster's palm. "You are. And then I'm gonna work on your back and legs."

"You're hot when you're bossy," Buster says. He sighs and takes the pills with a long drink of water. "You gonna rub off on me?"

"I wish." Madison rummages around in his nightstand for the lotion he uses when Buster needs a massage. He uses it when he fucks Buster's thighs too, but that can wait.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Buster asks when Madison starts working on his lower back. Ram Tough has giving up on Buster's armpit and is curled around one of Buster's hands. 

"Because, you fucking moron," Madison says, his thumbs rubbing hard along Buster's spine. "I ain't throwing to Susac on Monday."

"No one's even suggested it."

"They will," Madison says. "Which is why I'm gonna get you as relaxed as I can and then let you sleep as long as you want. And then I'll feed you and probably blow you later."

"All so I can catch you on Monday."

"Yeah." Madison's silent for a long time, his hands sliding over Buster's pale skin as he starts working on Buster's glutes. "Well, and because...."

"Mmmmm?"

"Because I love you."

"Thought so, you big fucking softie."

"Buster? Shut up, pet the damn cat and let me take care of you."

Buster's almost asleep by the time Madison finishes. "Hey Bum," he murmurs as Madison sits on the bed next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Love you too."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Because, after this damn game, I needed some comfort fic.


End file.
